Todo despues de mañana
by Red Fox 1203
Summary: Podra Fox recuperar al amor de su vida, o se ira para siempre dejen sus reviews


**Todo después de Mañana**

Todos los días eran un infierno para él, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había mandado a su ser más querido lejos. El ya no podía soportarlo, sentía que ya no quería estar vivo, todas las noches se lamentaba de su horrible decisión.

Ya había pasado la guerra de los Anglars, en donde había trabajado con ella. Pero ella no lo perdono. Lo insulto muy groseramente y literalmente lo mando al diablo. Entonces él se fue, con el alma y la vida hecha pedazos.

Slippy se fue a vivir una vida tranquila con Amanda, Falco aun salía con Katt y no se sabía a dónde habían ido, y finalmente Krystal, ella al parecer se fue de Star Wolf y no se supo de ella. Solo quedaba él en su viejo apartamento.

Se levanto, últimamente había estado tomando antidepresivos, pero no ayudaban en nada, se acerco al espejo y se vio "un desastre". Finalmente decidió arreglarse y salir a ver si así se animaba un poco.

Iba por la calle nocturna con una camisa blanca simple y unos jeans además de una chaqueta de cuero y también su inseparable bandana roja.

Encontró un bar en donde trabajaba un amigo suyo, entro y se sentó en la barra.

¡Hola Fox!, era Christopher su viejo y buen amigo

Hola Chris, dijo Fox deprimido.

¿Algo pasa, Fox? Pregunto Christopher

No, nada solo tráeme una cerveza.

De acuerdo

Chris se fue dejando a Fox solo, en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción en el bar, llamada till I forget you (como es que las canciones suelen expresar lo que sientes)

En ese momento Fox oyó la canción y se deprimió aun mas, "Te odio big time rush" exclamo mirando al cielo.

Oye, gritarle a un grupo de música es algo raro no crees, anuncio una voz femenina detrás de él.

¿Quién eres tú?

Solo alguien que, como tu perdió algo muy importante en su vida.

Parece que nos entendemos, alto ¿Cómo sabes que perdí algo importante?

En ese instante la mujer se puso algo nerviosa.

p-pues estas aquí deprimido, se te nota tu en tu cara que perdiste algo ¿Qué fue?

Fox no entendía porque esa mujer con capucha llegaba y se interesaba tanto en su vida, pero al final dejo que su corazón hablara, no sabía, sentía algo especial en esa mujer.

Pues perdí simplemente a la mujer más maravillosa de todas, por una estupidez.

¿A si? Y que paso

Pues nos mandaron a una misión, de alta prioridad en el ejército, pero yo tenía miedo, tenía miedo a que le hicieran daño, y la mande lejos de mí, no quería que saliera lastimada, si algo le sucedería no me lo perdonaría jamás. Pero la verdad creo es que desconfiaba, desconfiaba de ella y sus habilidades, de que se podría cuidar y cuidar a los demás. Ah, fue el error más grande de toda mi vida y ahora lo estoy pagando.

Volteo y pudo ver que la extraña mujer estaba en un estado de reflexión muy profundo. Entonces una luz que había estado parpadeando decidió encenderse, y Fox pudo ver a la mujer claramente, casi se desmaya al ver quien estaba allí ,era su amor perdido Krystal.

Fox: ¿K-k-Krystal? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Krystal al ver que había sido descubierta se quito la capucha y suspiro.

Krystal: Hola, Fox, fue lo único que dijo con un tono frio.

Fox: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Krystal: Vine a ver los teletubies, dijo Krystal con sarcasmo, ¿a qué va alguien a un bar, Fox?

Fox suspiro, le dolía que Krystal le hablara de esa forma.

Fox: Si se a que viniste, pero lo que quiero saber es porque viniste directamente hacia mí y me preguntaste todas esas cosas que tú ya sabes.

Krystal: Bueno Fox yo solo quería saber cómo te sentías, ah y también vine a decir adiós.

Fox: ¿Adiós?

Krystal: Si Fox, me voy del Lylat System, y no creo que regrese.

Fox: ¿Te vas? Pregunto confundido y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Krystal de verdad no quería verlo así, no quería verlo sufrir, pero su decisión ya estaba clara.

Si Fox, me voy y nada podrá evitarlo

Fox empezó a llorar de una forma silenciosa

Por favor Krystal, no te vayas no puedo vivir sin ti.

Lo siento Fox, pero mi decisión ya está hecha.

Por favor Krystal, mi vida es un infierno sin ti, por favor….

Lo lamento Fox adiós.

Adiós Krystal, dijo Fox, ya rindiéndose, recuerda que yo siempre te esperare.

Krystal tuvo que salir de allí rápido pues necesitaba llorar o al menos sacar sus emociones, tenía que pensar, de pronto toda su ira hacia Fox se había disipado, el realmente estaba arrepentido, después de haber pensado tomo una decisión.

Fox, frustrado y con el corazón encogido regreso a su apartamento, se fue a su cama y empezó a llorar, tenía que hacerlo, se había prometido a si mismo que no lloraría, pero fallo. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escucho el timbre, extrañado abrió la puerta y se quedo con la boca abierta. Era Krystal.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo solo quería disculparme

¿Por qué?

Por todo lo que te hice. Te dañe a ti también y quiero compensártelo.

¿Cómo? Pregunto extrañado Fox.

Así, en ese momento Krystal se le acerco y empezó a besarlo, Fox sorprendido al principio, cerró los ojos y con un abrazo la atrajo mas a sí mismo.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Fox le pregunto: ¿Por qué?

Porque te perdono, contesto, mientras con otro beso lo confirmaba.

Hola a todos, como verán esta es mi versión de la historia de cómo se reconciliaron los dos zorros, no olviden dejar review, así me motivan a terminar más rápido mis historias


End file.
